InuYasha Spin the Bottle
by KogasMySexyBeast
Summary: Find out what happens when I host a party at my house; WARNING: Most of this story is completely random and there are characters from other animes in here as well as real people. Nothing like nonsense! Rate and Review! Newly updated!


InuYasha-Spin the Bottle: Pure Insanity

InuYasha Spin the Bottle: Pure Insanity!

A/N: A fun and completely pointless fanfic, Very disturbing in parts, and… well let's just say there are more games besides Spin the Bottle. I do not own InuYasha or any other characters in this story…so sad…Oh! And there are real people in this story, mostly friends…Enjoy!

**/WARNING! This fanfic contains; alcohol, perverted nature (Miroku), some character bashing, a drunken Sesshomaru, cheese and toe socks, randomness, violence, yaoi, disturbing pairings, and Naraku out of character./**

Cara: Are you sure they will all show up?

Katt: (grins evilly) Of course! They have to!

Cara: (slightly disturbed) Um…okay…

**-Knock at door-**

_InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome walk in._

Katt: InuYasha's group! Come in! Have a seat in those chairs. (gestures toward living room)

InuYasha: Feh, why are we here? (sits anyway)

Katt: (checking names off list) Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and yes…InuYasha…(looks up at InuYasha) It's a party smart one.

Liz and Nicole: **SQUEE!** Party! (runs in circle)

Sango: What kind of party? (makes weird face at Liz and Nicole)

Miroku: (grabs Sango's butt)

Sango: (screams and slaps Miroku) Hentei!

Katt: (avoiding question) Someone's at the door. (walks by Miroku, slaps him)

Miroku: OW! Hey! I didn't grab your butt…yet….

**-Knocking-**

_Koga and Hojo walk in._

Katt: Koga! (runs and hugs) Hojo? How did you get here? Oh well, come in. (Koga drags Katt into living room)

Koga: (looking at Katt) Having fun?

Katt: (smiles) Yes! Lets go.

InuYasha: Why the hell is he here? Damn wolf boy…

Liz: Sit down puppy! (ties InuYasha to a chair)

InuYasha: Dammit! Untie me! This can't get any worse…

**-Door swings open-**

_Sesshomaru walks in._

Sesshomaru: Is this the party?

InuYasha: ...damn…

Katt: (laughing) Have a seat! (looks at list) Only one more person then we'll start the party!

**-Knocking-**

_Catherine walks in._

Catherine: Hey guys, sorry I'm late. (stares at InuYasha tied to chair)…um…

Cara: It's about time you got here! You got the goods?

Catherine: (irritated) Yes, I have the food, all the ramen I could find!

Katt and Liz: RAMEN!! (attacks Catherine)

InuYasha: (trying to stand) Can I have some?

Katt: (evil grin) Of Course! FETCH! (throws ramen) Nicole, can you get the saki? (points to kitchen)

Miroku: Saki? (smirks) I think I'll have some.

Sango: Glares at Miroku I thought monks were supposed to be 'pure'?

Katt: (Laughing) Sadly, this monk doesn't apply, in anyway to the word 'pure'.

Nicole: (returns with arms full of bottles) We had some rum too so I brought that along as well.

Katt: No, that's good; we need to drink it anyway. (takes bottle) WTF? (fuzzy head pops out of bottle) Pipe Fox Spirit! Bloop!

Fox Spirit: (wraps around Katt's shoulders)

Cara: …okay…

Sesshomaru: (randomly) what is rum? (Everyone gives him a shocked look)

Katt: (laughing) Rum…well, let's just say it's a wonderful drink that makes you stronger. (hands bottle to Fluffykins /Don't call me that!/)

Sesshomaru: (takes bottle, sniffs and makes weird face) Alcohol?

Katt: (nods) Yes, try it, it's good! (grins evilly making everyone involuntarily shutter)

Sesshomaru: (looks around, sips rum) Not bad…(empties bottle) this it not bat at all…(falls out of chair)

Everyone: Yay! (grabs bottle)

Kagome: Well that was amusing, what's next? (looks at Katt)

Katt: Well, (clears throat) How about…(takes empty bottle from Sesshomaru) Spin The Bottle? (makes an almost innocent face)

Everyone: …(glares at Katt)

Sesshomaru: Let's do it! (grabs another bottle of rum) Come on!

Sango: Well…I guess…

Koga: I don't see why not…(glances at Katt)

Kagome: (looking thoughtful) It could be fun…

Katt: Great! Everyone sit in a circle…(everyone scrambles to sit) All right!

Sesshomaru: Wait! (runs out door, comes back carrying Jaken) He's playing! (points at Jaken)

Katt: (staring blankly at Sesshomaru)…okay. (turns to Cara) You Spin first! (grins)

Cara: I hate you Katt. (spins bottle)

**-Bottle Lands On Jaken-**

Katt: Jaken…Heh…haha…um…I love you Cara…(smiles innocently)

Jaken: Oh Cara! My love! (runs to kiss Cara(

Cara: (whacks Jaken with fish, Jaken flies through open window) Be gone toad! (leaves circle) I'm going to cook the Ramen. (disappears into kitchen)

Miroku: (Slightly drunk) I'll spin! (gives Sango lecherous grin)

Sango: …(glaring at Miroku)

**-Bottle Lands On InuYasha-**

InuYasha: (Completely wasted) Who's that?

Miroku: (Pointing to bottle) Come on, we have to kiss. (grabs InuYasha's kimono)

Katt: Um…guys…

InuYasha: Are you sure? (grabs Miroku's robes)

Katt: Guys…

Miroku: (nods) Yep. (moves closer)

InuYasha: (nods and lunges forward, goes to far and lands on top of Miroku)

Miroku: Bleach! (wipes mouth) InuYasha, that was gross!

InuYasha: (sits up and downs half a bottle of saki) Shut up… it was your fault! (falls over)

Katt: (irritated) GUYS! You didn't have to kiss!

InuYasha and Miroku: WHAT? (stands)

Katt: Not that I'm complaining, a little yaoi is just what this party needs…but you don't have to kiss the same gender! You spin until you get the opposite sex.

InuYasha and Miroku: (falls over) You could have told us that before!

**-Awkward Silence-**

Pipe Fox Spirit: Bloop!

Sesshomaru: (stumbles and stands up) I just want you to know, you guys can call me 'Fluffykins' from now on! (everyone stares)

Katt: Okay! Who's next? (everyone looks at Katt with evil grins on their faces) Uh…guys? (slightly nervous)

Cara: Your turn. (hands bottle to Katt)

Katt: (looks around, then at bottle) Okay…(spins bottle0

**-Bottle Lands On Koga- (What did you expect?)**

Katt: …um… (turning pink)

**A/N: Katt has a boyfriend...(Akward...)**

Koga: (almost as drunk as Fluffykins) Well? What are you waiting for? (grins)

Everyone: (stares at Katt)

Sesshomaru: Just get over there! (pushes Katt onto Koga)

Katt: (Face red) Uhh…

Koga: (kisses Katt) Wasn't that bad was it?

**-Door Bursts Open-**

Naraku: **I AM A PRETTY LITTLE TEAPOT!**

Everyone: Oo **WTF?**

Sesshomaru: Narakie-poo! (kisses Naraku on the cheek)

Cara: (pokes head in) I heard crashing. What was all that noise…(sees Fluffykins and Naraku greeting each other with a kiss on the cheek) AARRGH! (screams and runs out the door)

Katt, Liz and Nicole: OMG ROFFLECAKES! (Fluffykins and Naraku link arms and skip out the door)

Sesshomaru: Come! We must go buy cheese and rainbow toe socks! Then we can paint our nails and shave our legs! (yells out door) Rin, where's my razor? (leaves without an answer)

Cara: (runs in) That was scary!

**-Door Closes-**

Everyone: …Okay…

Hojo: You know; alcohol isn't good for sick people, Kagome.

Katt: …(smacks Hojo with waffle iron) You know, waffles can never be pancakes.

Cara: That's really sad…

Liz, Cat and Nicole: (nods) So sad…

Katt: (pulls out deck of cards)Anyone up for strip poker? (grins)

Koga: ME!

Katt: (Smiling) Okay! Who else?

Liz, Nicole and Cat: We'll play!

Miroku: Fun…(stares at Sango)

Sango: Ugh…lecherous monk…(slight smile)

Katt: (grins) Well then, let's play!

**-Door Bursts Open-**

_Sesshomaru walks in._

Sesshomaru: ME TOO! I brought more rum! (holds up crate)

Everyone: YAY! RUM!

**-5 Minutes Later-**

Katt: (no shirt) Not too bad…what do you say Koga? (smug grin)

Koga: (no armor, /snicker/ no skirt, grumbling) If I wasn't drunk, I'd kick your ass! All four of you! (falls over)

Miroku: (no robe) Well Sango, you're better at this game than I thought…(takes off pants)

Sango: (fully dressed, muttering) I have to be…

InuYasha: (nothing but boxers) I'm not taking these off! (points to boxers)

Kagome: (no shirt) Well, you're not taking the beads off…(face turning red)

Sesshomaru: (first one out, forced to put clothes on and would only wear a tutu) Come on little brother, its not that bad! La lala lalala! Spins once Hey guys, how many times do you think I can twirl around before I barf? Starts spinning in a circle

Hojo: (tied to chair because he refused to play) Untie me! I have virgin eyes! (squeezes eyes shut)

Liz and Nicole: NO! (starts skipping around Hojo)

Katt: Come on Koga; take it off! (singing) Cause I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt…

Pipe Fox Spirit: Bloop! Katt! (sways to music)

**-Window Opens-**

Joe: (climbing through window) Katt! What on earth are you doing? The door's locked and… (stares at everyone)

Katt: Uh…hi! (smiles nervously) What's up Joey?

Joe: Don't call me Joey…(stares at Katt, turns pink) Why aren't you wearing a shirt? (face bright red)

**-Door bursts Open-**

Joe: Oo but the door was locked…

Devin: (walks in dragging Tasuki in chains, followed by Sano) HEY KATT! I BROUGHT YOU ANOTHER MAN SLAVE!

Joe: Oo …what the heck? (Looking from Katt to Devin) Man slave?

Katt: Yes Joey, man slave…just like you! (glomps him)

Joe: Ahh…no. Nice try though, and don't call me Joey! (realizes Katt just glomped him without a shirt on, blushes)

Devin: Where do you want him? (holds up Tasuki's chain)

Katt: (moves chair) Over here. (grins) Tie him up.

Sesshomaru: (puts arm around Joe) Hello. And who might you me? (Moves closer to Joe's face with every word)

Joe: (slightly disturbed) Katt…control your…party guest.

Katt: (hugs Joe) It's okay Joe; he's had all his shots!

Joe: …Oo

Tasuki: (from his place tied to the chair) WTF? Why am I here? And why is he wearing a tutu? (nods to Sesshomaru)

Katt: (pointing to Tasuki) Fluffykins, occupy him.

Sesshomaru: (grinning) Of course! (grabs Tasuki's chair and drags him out of the room, talking to Tasuki) Do you like cheese? 'Cause I want some cheese, cheddar cheese! (gets stoned look)

Tasuki: Oo (giving Katt a pleading look) Help me!

Katt: Wow…(turns to Joe, grins) How big is standard size lemon?

Joe: (face turning red) Shut up Katt…

Devin: (grabs bottle of rum) Did you already play Spin the Bottle?

Liz: Yep!

Nicole: (grins, looking at Katt) Yeah, and Katt kissed Koga!

Katt: (throws chair at Nicole) Shut up Nicole! He kissed me!

Joe: (turns to Katt) **WHAT?**

Katt: Let me explain…he kissed me! (points to Koga)

Koga: (walks up to Katt (still in his boxers) and puts his arm around her) Yeah, that's right, I kissed your girlfriend, what are you going to do about it?

Joe: …(clearly pissed)

Katt: (glares at Koga) THAT'S IT! (everyone stares at her in shock) YOU! (points to Koga) You're done! (ties Koga to chair and gags him) He probably had too much to drink.

Everyone: …(Stunned silence)

Pipe Fox Spirit: Bloop? Katt?

Katt: (Thoughtful look) Who wants to play Twister?

Liz, Cat and Nicole: **ME!**

Devin: (pulling on Sano's arm) I'll play!

Sano: Great…

Joe: Oo Um…okay…random…

Katt: Yay! (turns to Joe) I'm sorry about Koga.

Joe: Hey, it's okay. Just don't get him that drunk again. (makes face) Do I have to play Twister?

Katt: (grins) Yes.

Joe: (sighing) Fine, but… (turns pink) Can you put your shirt back on?

Katt: (turns to everyone else) Guys, should I put my shirt back on?

Everyone: (Random screaming) No Katt! Don't do it! Keep your shirt off! (whistling from all the girls)

Joe: …

Katt: Come on! (tugs on Joe's arm) Let's play!

Sesshomaru: Wee! (jumps onto the chandelier) I'm a raccoon! Look at me fly! Squee!

Cara: WTF?

Liz: (runs out of room, comes back with Twister) I got the mat!

Nicole: Yay! Let's play!

**-15 Minutes Later-**

Katt: (grins) Wow Joey, I didn't know you were that…flexible.

Joe: (smirking) Yes you did.

Everyone: (give Katt a random look of surprise)

Liz: (raises eyebrow) Really?

Katt: (turning red) No… (thoughtful look) Well…grins It was really awkward the first time.

Everyone: (laughing) Hey Joe, I didn't know you two went that far!

Joe: …(face turns bright red) Shut up Katt…(grins) It wasn't that awkward.

Katt: (grinning) Yes it was, especially when Peter walked in…(randomly) Don't forget protection!

Joe: (blushing) What? (falls over) Dang…

Liz and Nicole: (dancing in circles) Katt Won! Katt won!

Tasuki: (calls from other room) Hey! What about me?

Katt: … hang on. (walks into other room, loud clanging noise, comes back in with waffle iron) Who wants waffles?

Tasuki: (slightly muffled) I do!

Katt: Shut up! (throws waffle iron into other room) Anyway…

Cat: Wow… (grabs lampshade and puts it on head) I'm a magical leoploradon! (makes weird noise)

Katt: It has spoken! It has shown us the way!

Joe: Oo and I'm dating you why? (flinches at Katt's death glare)

Katt: Yes, you are…even after I dragged you in front of a car. (grins triumphantly)

Joe: But…

Liz: (cuts in) No, you didn't 'Heed the Tug'; it's your fault.

Joe: …(defeated look) …fine.

Devin: How about another round?

Katt: (glancing at others) Okay, how about…Koga, Miroku, Sango, Joe and… me! (evil laugh)

Koga: (grinning) I'll play! (stares at Katt)

Joe: (stepping in fount Katt) What about Kagome and InuYasha?

Katt: (grins) Oh, you didn't notice? They left. Remember; I yelled 'don't forget protection'!

Joe: (Blushing) Oo Oh…

Katt: (raises eyebrow) What were you thinking?

Joe: …(face red)…nothing…

Liz: Setting that aside…Twister!

Sesshomaru: **WEE!** (singing) 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling… (grabs Joe and stars dancing with him)

Joe: (spazing) KATT! Control your party guest! (attempts to escape and fails)

Katt: (not listening) Yeah, have fun Joe! (To others) Are you ready for Twister?

Sesshomaru: (drops Joe) I want to play! Wee!

**-Door Opens-**

_Kagome and InuYasha walk in._

InuYasha: (arms loaded with bags) Does someone want to help me?

Liz: (ignoring InuYasha) Where did you go?

Kagome: (holds up bag) Beer run, what else?

Katt: (raises eyebrow) The store is right down the street; why were you gone so long?

Kagome: (face red) Just a little detour…

Katt: (singing) Just a little detour…a twenty minute detour…

Kagome: …

InuYasha: (Still standing with bags) WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?

Liz, Nicole and Devin: NO! Tra la la! (skips around InuYasha)

Katt: Remember now; InuYasha brought alcohol, the least we can do is steal it all then glomp him!

All Girls: WEE! (grab alcohol, glomp InuYasha)

Katt: (standing on InuYasha) Now I'm the lizard queen!

**-Door Bursts Open-**

_Naraku skips in._

Naraku: (pointing at Kagome) I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY, AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!

Everyone: Oo WTF?

Kagome: Right…

InuYasha: NEVER! (whacks Naraku with rubber chicken)

Naraku: Dee…Dee…Dee! I'm a zombie puppet! (moonwalks out)

Katt: That was random…

Liz: Oo right…moving on.

Joe: Yeah…Katt…I'm tired and kind of scared for my life. So I'm going home; it was fun, really. (heads for the door)

Katt: No! (tackles) I loveded you Joey! I loveded you!

Joe: …right. I loveded you to, but I have to go.

Katt: (pouting) fine…Oh! (suddenly cheerful) We can have a party next week! I'll get some more rum!

Joe: Oo Yeah…(opens door) See ya later.

_Weird roaring noise outside._

Sesshomaru: Oh! Wazzat?

Everyone: (listening)

_Noise grows louder._

Katt: Oo No…they've found us…

Liz: What? Who found us?

Nicole: What's that sound?

Katt: (swallows) RUN! It's…FANGIRLS! Hide! All of you!

Everyone: (screams and runs around)

InuYasha: (grabs Kagome and throws her over his shoulder) See you next week Katt! And don't drink all my rum!

Everyone: (runs away screaming)

Oh well…next week's party will be even better!

**A/N: If you want me to write another, please rate and review! I love getting messages from people. Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!**


End file.
